The lost moments
by DanyOdair
Summary: Sometimes words can destroy lifes. Most of the times it's the silence, the fear what changes them. Hermione made the wrong choice and Ron didn't make any. Luckily, Hermione wants to fix it. Wait a minute...Krums are not redheaded!
1. Time to tell the truth

_Harry Potter and his pals...not mine._

**Chapter 1: time to say the truth**

-I have to do this. I have to- She repeated to herself.

Hermione Granger looked at the view in front of her, still not believing that she was back there. It was almost impossible to believe that she spent almost every summer there, since she was twelve. A nostalgic smile appeared across her face as she remembered those times, the old times when she was part of the most dynamic trio that Hogwarts had ever seen, the times when the problems seemed to have a solution, when she was not afraid. Because, though she had fought against Voldemort three years ago, she had never been as frightened as she was now.

As slow as her feet allowed her, she walked through the garden, full of muggle junk and gnomes running around. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe Viktor was right" she thought. But suddenly the flashes of the dream that had been tormenting her for three months came to her head. No, she couldn't let that happen. The bulge in her arms moved a little and she immediately stopped. She sighed in relief as she felt his chest moving in and out, steady. "Everything is fine" she said to herself as she looked at the big house in front of her. It wasn't as fancy or big as her own, but there was that happiness in the air, the feeling of shelter and that warmth she only could feel there. Because The Burrow was the only place, besides Hogwarts, that she could actually call home.

-Harry I told you to…- The old woman stopped abruptly as she saw Hermione standing in front of her. A smile appeared across her face as she walked towards the girl she considered her daughter- Hermione! Oh my…!

It had been just three years since Hermione had last saw Mrs. Weasley, but the woman was surely older. Maybe the pain for her lost son had caused the bags under her eyes, the messy hair and the paleness. But in the moment she hugged her, everything seemed to be fine again. Molly Weasley was hugging her…she was hugging him too. Maybe the woman read her thoughts, because she pulled away and her eyes went immediately from her to the bulge in her arms.

-You look amazingly good; Hermione – Mrs. Weasley said kindly, her eyes still on her arms – Is he asleep?

Hermione looked at her in surprise. How could she know?. But immediately the cover of Witch Weekly came to her head_**: **_"The happy Krum family"

-Yes, he fell asleep before I aparated here, a good thing because he always throws up when I do it.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and looked at the bulge with love.

-But please get in the house! It's freezing out here and the kid can get a cold.

Hermione got inside and immediately the warmth and the familiarity surrounded her. She looked around and realized that everything was in the same place, just like the day of the weeding, her last day at The Burrow.

-I cannot believe it! Hermione!- Harry, who was in the kitchen, ran to her and gave her the tightest hug she had received in three long years. And suddenly the time hasn't passed, and she was the eighteen year old girl again, the brightest witch of her age, the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But again, the bulge in her arms moved, bringing her back to reality. Harry looked at it and smiled.

-I can't believe you didn't choose me to be the godfather!- He said, trying to sound offended.

-Give him to me, I'll put him on the couch – Mrs. Weasley extended her arms. Hermione doubted for a moment but then, making sure that he was fully covered, gave him to the ginger woman, who had a lovely expression on her face as she took the kid. Once she put him on the couch, she took the cloak's hood out of his head. The two years old boy was incredibly white and with fine features. His eyes were closed and his hair was covered by an blue wool cap, but Mrs. Weasley thought that his eyes and hair had to be as brown as Hermione's or the boy would just look weird. She looked at him again, trying to find something of Viktor Krum in him. But, though his face was familiar to her, she couldn't stop thinking that the little kid was nothing like his father.

-So this is little Viktor- Ginny said as she looked at him, just as curious as her mother.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley had joined them in the living room, all of them happy for Hermione's return. Neither of them knew exactly why she had left right after the battle against Voldemort, but it wasn't the time to ask. She was back and everything would be like it was, they thought. Hermione looked at her friend and trying to hide her nervousness swallowed hard.

-Arthur Viktor, actually- she corrected Ginny, looking down at the small, fragile boy who slept peacefully on the couch. Mr. Weasley looked at her and she realized that his face was as red as his hair. She laughed. That reminded her so much of him.

-It's a real honor, Hermione – He said solemnly, his eyes full of gratitude.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged her again, with tears in her eyes.

-That was such a…- but she couldn't finish the sentence and broke in tears. Hermione gave her a few pats in the back as the woman sobbed, trying to control herself.

-It was nothing, Mr. Weasley- She affirmed, surer than ever – it was just the right thing to do. Besides the names suits him perfectly. Arthur means "as strong as a bear" and believe me, he is.

They all laughed.

-You should have come here when he was born, I could've helped you- Mrs. Weasley said kindly – Who knows, if you had stayed maybe this little boy would be my grandchild.

Hermione face went serious immediately. There was an uncomfortable silence.

-We were hoping to see you at our wedding, or at Ron's- Ginny said, breaking the silence and trying to see the expression on Hermione's face. But she just smiled and looked down.

-I was too busy finishing my last year at Durmstrangs and then Artie came to my life and…he's a piece of work, I must say- She could hear Mrs. Weasley's sobs when she said her son's nickname.

-Just amazing. You were the first muggleborn who was admitted in Durmstrangs since it was founded. But you might know that for sure- Mr. Weasley commented proudly, like he was talking about one of his children.

Hermione felt a punch in the guts. She had to tell them the truth.

-Well, the privileges of the brightest witch of our age – Harry said mockingly, but serious at the same time. Hermione looked at Ginny, who had her eyes on the little boy, with a estrange expression on her face.

-I almost had a heart attack when I read the article in Witch Weekly- Mrs. Weasley said, joining the conversation again – I couldn't believe that our Hermione was…

-Pregnant?

-Of course I'm not judging you, sweetheart. But you were so young to get married!- There was something in Mrs. Weasley's tone that made Hermione realize that the problem wasn't her marriage, but who she had married.

-Ron got married six months after she did, and you didn't think it was strange at all- Ginny said to her mother, noticing her tone too. Then she whispered to Hermione- Lavender couldn't get pregnant the first year of marriage and my mom was freaking out a little bit about it. Besides, she never liked Lavender.

-What can I say? We want grandchildren!- Mr. Weasley said happily, looking at his wife, who was totally embarrassed by her daughter's comment.

Hermione just looked at them, trying to hide the panic that suddenly overcame her.

-Bill and Fleur had a baby. Isabelle. She's two years old and she's a beauty!- Mrs. Weasley said with excitement, but then her smile faded a little –But we still don't have a little boy in the family, so it will be nice to have you here with little Arthur.

The moment had arrived. She had to tell them the truth. In a few minutes they would be looking at her with resentment, pain, maybe even with hate. She stared at her son again; she needed it to go on.

-I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I'm not staying here, I just came to see you and…- After she was done, everything would be different for the Weasleys, for her and especially for him. Artie, her two year old son, was the person she loved the most and she wouldn't let…no, she couldn't. She looked at the Weasleys, who seemed to be a little disappointed by Hermione's rejection to stay at The Burrow, and cleared her throat –I…I came here because I need to talk to you about something important.

-What is it about, Hermione? – Harry asked, totally serious.

She stayed silent for a minute.

- It's about Art…

But before she could finish the sentence she felt something like an explosion coming from the fireplace. Instinctively she stood up and took her son in her arms protectively, but before she could find her wand, a laugh, a very familiar laugh was heard.

-Oh Love that was so funny…- the laugh of Lavender Brown disappeared as her eyes met Hermione's. She was serious now, pale and shocked. Ron looked from his wife to Hermione, and immediately to the bulge in her arms.

As her eyes met his, her whole body tensed and there she was again, a 21 year old woman that didn't want to put her pride aside. She took a deep breath and looked back at the Weasleys.

-I have to go- she muttered, trying to sound as calm as she could – Thanks for receiving me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

She looked at Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be as confused as the rest of the family, but she couldn't explain it to them. She would have to explain it someday, she though.

-Bye Harry, I guess I will see you as the ministry- Hermione never was good at lying, and this time wasn't the exception. Her happy tone was just a fake. – And Ginny, Viktor bought tickets for the game this Saturday, so I guess I'll see you then, even though you will be on the broom- she laughed, a fake laugh, and then walked toward the fireplace. Lavender was still looking at her as if she had just insulted her and Ron had the same face he had three years ago, the last time she saw him.

_-I love you, Ron- she whispered into his ear, second__s after she climaxed. Immediately, the lips that had been roaming all over her whole body stopped._

_She looked for his eyes, trying to find out what was wrong. But he was blank, pale and shaking. The boy, that now was a man, pulled away from her silently, his eyes never leaving hers. _

_-I….I- The words she expected to hear never came. He just stayed there, naked, looking at her in state of shock as if she had just said his mother had died. Before she could control it, a single tear rolled down her cheek, but immediately she got up. As fast as she could she get dressed and giving him a last look, she walked out of the room. _

The weeping of the child she held in her arms brought her back to reality. She looked away from Ron to her kid, who was trying to get rid of the cap that covered his head. "No sweetheart…not yet" she said to him in the sweetest tone they all had ever heard from her and then turned around and walked towards the door.

-I forgot that Artie hates flu red- she commented, looking at her kid lovingly, and then turned around and taking a deep breath said – Congratulations Ron and Lavender. For the baby.

Lavender put her hands over her flat belly and stood there, frozen, as Hermione and her little boy walked out of the house. But there was something in that girl, in the boy she was holding that couldn't let her sleep that night. It was just her imagination or, when the kid tried to take his cap out, she saw something red coming out of his scalp?


	2. What eyes can't see

**Chapter 2: What eyes can't see**

-Good morning, Mrs. Krum – the butler said, making a bow. She smiled at the small man, who looked at her suspiciously. It was the first night since she married Viktor that she didn't spent with him, under the same roof. Anyways, she preferred the Squib's reproaching look rather than a houselve at the house.

She walked through the large door inside the big mansion, hoping it was big enough to hide her fear.

-Good morning, Mrs. Krum- this time was the maid who greeted her, taking her cloak and extending her arms, looking at the kid in her arms lovingly- Do I take Artie to his room?

Hermione shook her head and stared at the maid, who looked back at her, a bit confused.

-Are you alright, Mrs. Krum?

-I'm everything but alright, Berta –She finally said as she stared at her son, who was playing with the hem of her blouse. He had been quiet the whole time since they walked out of The Burrow, just as he knew that something bad was going on. How could she ever think of the possibility of telling the truth? They both had their lives now, and things were better that way.- Is the Mister at home?

-He hasn't left the living room since you left, mistress – there was certain undertone of concerning in the maid that alarmed Hermione.

-Thanks Berta. I'm taking Artie to his room by my own, so you can go now- she told the maid as she walked towards the living room, afraid of she was about to find.

There was he, looking clumsier than ever, walking around the living room with his eyes on the floor. He had a snitch in his right hand and played with it, running the small golden ball through his fingers. Hermione sighed in relief as she saw him, and a small smile appeared across her face. Viktor, paler than ever looked from the floor to her and Artie, and every sign of fear disappeared of his face. Artie looked at him as Hermione put him on the floor, with a big smile.

-Viktor! – The boy screamed as he ran towards him, giggling. The big man took him in his arms and stared at him, still not believing what he was seeing.

-I couldn't Viktor. I swear I tried, but I just…-She looked at her husband, who had his eyes on the little boy that now played with the snitch, happiness all over their faces – He showed up there. And when I saw him, all that determination I had disappeared.

-Nitch!- Artie yelled as he dropped the winged ball on the floor. Viktor put him on the floor again and looked as the kid played with the snitch. Then he looked at Hermione with kindness in his eyes.

-I vas so afraid Hermione- Though his english had improved a lot, she still could hear that foreign accent sometimes– I thought you vouldn't come back. I thought he vouldn't come back – He looked at Artie that now followed the snitch all over the place.

-I told you I was coming back, no matter what- she sighed as the flashes of her visit to The Burrow popped into her head –I just…needed some time. So I spent the night with my parents.

He took a seat and looked around. The walls of the fancy living room were full of pictures of Artie in different stages of his short life, moving, wheeping, smiling or kissing Hermione's cheek.

-So you couldn't tell them- He said calmly, thinking about the past three months- We moved to London, I haff to leave my old work and get a nev one here…and you didn't tell them – He laughed, shaking his head –You're unbelievable sometimes, Hermione.

Hermione took a seat in front of him and stayed silent for a while.

-I'm telling them Viktor, they deserve to know.

-How could they possibly not knov?- He asked her, looking as Artie walked towards his mother, tired of following the snitch – They did see him, didn't they?

Hermione thought for a moment, the look lost in her child. His cheeks were pink and his forehead was sweated, things that made him look even more like his father.

-Sometimes we just see what we want to see- she responded, caressing her kid's cheek and finally taking the blue cap out of his head, releasing his red curls from its prison. He smiled at her and looked around with his big blue eyes, looking for the snitch again.

-Mom! Nitch! – He said excitedly, pointing at the snitch that fluttered over their heads.

They both looked as Artie jumped all over the room, and for a moment his giggles were the only thing that filled the deathly silence.

-I know I was the one who didn't do the right thing, but I'm afraid-Hermione confessed, looking at Viktor -There's still that part of me that doesn't want to tell them.

He realized that she held her son's cap with apprehension and immediately understood what she meant.

-They von't take him away from you, if it's that vhat scares you- Viktor sounded secure of himself, like he would die before Artie was taken away from them-I won't let that happen.

She simply shook her head. Artie had left the persecution of the snitch and now tried to reach for the sneakoscope that laid on the table.

-I know Viktor, but you didn't see their faces. They were so happy to see me. How do you think they will react if I tell them that I've been hiding Artie all this time?

-So you're scared of them hating you- He reasoned, finally understanding his wife – well, if they don't want you, I'm still here. I've been here the whole time.

Hermione smiled at him, remembering the moment when she appeared at his house three years ago, asking him for a place to spend the summer.

-I don't know what I would have done without you, Viktor- she said honestly, taking his hands in hers.

-Hey, vhat are friends for?- he said happily, smiling at her as he squeezed her hand. Hermione was sure that no one had ever seen him smile like she had every day since Artie was born.

She laughed. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor made them look at Artie that now watched as the sneakoscope rolled, giggling and mumbling intelligible words

-Surely they're not for pretending they're your kid's fathers – She said smiling as she walked towards his son and took him in her arms. Viktor took his wand and put the sneakoscope over the table again.

-I am his father, Hermione. You knov that I can't live without him- he was honest and she knew it. The boy she was holding in her arms meant the whole world for both of them.

-And you know he loves you- She stared at him, trying to find the right words - I'm so sorry Viktor, but I have to do this. I don't want him to hate me because I didn't tell him the truth. I don't want my son to become in something he's not because of me. He has to know that his family loves him, and that it was my fault they couldn't show him their love before.

-Stop blaming yourself, Herms. We both knov that he has the fault too. What he did to you is just…

-Ron didn't do anything to me- she interrupted him abruptly, looking away from him- He just didn't love me. I couldn't force him to do it.

-But he made you believe he did. That makes him responsible for vhat happened too.

She simply shook her head.

-I shouldn't have left to Bulgaria, though I didn't know I was pregnant by then- she shuddered at the memory of the moment she found out she was pregnant, but immediately came back to reality -I should have stayed and face the truth.

Viktor didn't say anything. He just kept looking as Artie escaped from his mother's arms and ran towards the table where the sneakoscope was. He barely knew Ron Weasley, but it was undeniable that he and Artie were very alike. The kid's curls moved up and down in every direction as he tried to take the sneakoscope again.

-How do you think he vill react? – Viktor suddenly asked, feeling for the first time that he wasn't Artie's father.

Hermione looked at him puzzled. He cleared his throat.

-Ronald Weasley- Viktor said clearly, but avoided her eyes – How do you think he'll react when he knows he's Artie's father?

Hermione couldn't help but blush. She didn't hear someone saying that name since Artie was born. Trying to sound calm, she looked at him kindly.

-I don't want to think about it now, Viktor. For now, I just want to…

-Mrs. Krum, the owl brought this for you- The maid interrupted them as she aparated at the room, next to Viktor. They were so used to the way their workers aparated that didn't surprised them.

The young, raven woman extended the envelopment to Hermione. Seeing both Hermione and Viktor expressions, she immediately added

– I know it's not the time for mail, but the envelopment says it's urgent.

Hermione looked at the yellow envelopment and recognized Harry's handwriting.

_**Dear Hermione:**_

_**Why did you left yesterday? I know you never liked Lavender but she's a little less disturbing than three years ago, you should give yourself t**__**he chance to know her (joking!). I wrote you this letter to officially invite you to dinner with us tomorrow night, here at The Burrow. Everyone is coming and I bet they will be as happy to see you as we were. Mrs. Weasley said she'll hex you if you don't come, and she was serious. Of course you can bring Viktor and Artie if you want. **_

_**I hope everything is fine.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Harry**__**.**_

She sighed and put the letter back in the envelopment. Viktor looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

-They're inviting us to dinner. Tomorrow night- she informed her husband, just as she felt that punch in the stomach again.

Viktor waited until the maid left the room to speak again.

-Hermione, I knov you think that if you don't tell them the truth… – He never liked to say it out loud, afraid of who may listen to him, so he took a deep breath and continued – Tell them than Artie is a Weasley won't make them love him automatically. Not as I do.

She thought for a moment, looking as her son took the sneakoscope and looked at the fug inside, totally amazed.

-Voldemort was the darkest wizard in all history…- Hermione started, but Viktor interrupted her. He knew where this was going.

-But that has nothing to do vith Artie. He has people who love him- he felt they've had that conversation so many times in the past three months-He's not going to become a dark vizard because his father doesn't love him.

-His father doesn't know him- Hermione corrected him – I want to give him that chance. I'm doing this for Artie, Viktor, not for Ron.

-So we're going to this meeting and you vill tell the truth to everybody there.

Hermione simply nodded as she yawned, though Viktor's explanation sounded too good to be real.

-You didn't sleep last night, did you? – he asked with the warmth tone he only used with her and Artie. He looked into her eyes and smiled - Go to bed. I'll take care of Artie. I bought him a nev broom a few days ago and I vant him to try it out.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked towards her son.

-Seriously, you buy him another broom and we'll have more than "Quality Quidditch Supplies".

She kissed the kid's head and stopped for a moment. The smell of his hair was too familiar for her.

-Go to bed, you need it

Viktor words woke her out of her trance, but the smell of her son's hair, that happened to be the same she smelled in the amortentia potion that Professor Slughorn showed her five years ago, stayed wit her the whole day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's too confusing and there're a lot of things i haven't explained but you'll know everything in further chapters ;D


	3. Reunions and realizations

**Chapter 3: reunions and realizations  
**

As she had done two days ago, she apparated outside the Burrow, now with Viktor by her side. She looked as he tightened Artie against his chest in a protective, yet desperate way. As usual, Artie wore one of Bulgaria's Quidditch team robes and a red cap that matched. He was half asleep but his big blue eyes opened wide open as soon as Viktor apparated next to Hermione.

They both looked as Artie pointed at the gnomes in the garden and mumbled something unintelligible. Hermione sighed as he saw Viktor sad smile.

-Shall we go?- she said in a low, yet determined tone.

But Viktor kept looking at Artie.

He didn't know how much it hurt her to see him like this, Hermione thought as she sighed. He was her best friend, the only one who had offered a hand when she needed it the most. She also knew how much he loved Artie and how afraid he was of losing him.

-Viktor, you were, are and will be a important part of Artie's life, no matter what…

-Can I stay with him alone for a moment please? - He interrupted her as he put Artie on the floor. The boy immediately went after a gnome, laughing and waving his little hands.

Hermione sighed, totally resigned.

-Of course you can. I will wait for you inside- She looked at him, who kept looking as Artie chased the gnome. Suddenly he turned his head and stared at her, smiling.

-Thank you.

She smiled back and then walked towards the big house in front of them.

-Hermione dear!- Mrs. Weasley screamed as she opened the door, reaching for Hermione and holding her tightly

She felt a punch on the chest.

-Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley- she said politely as she walked inside the house. Her eyes immediately met another woman's-Hi Ginny

Ginny smiled and walked towards her.

-It's so good to see you again!- the ginger woman looked from her face to her arms and suddenly her smile faded- But where's Artie?

There was something strange in the tone of voice that Ginny was using, Hermione thought.

-He's with Viktor outside- Hermione pointed at the garden, trying to keep the smile-He saw the gnomes and you know how kids are…

Ginny simply nodded as she looked outside for a moment before she looked back at Hermione and smiled.

-You should go to the living room, everyone is over there. We were just waiting for you.

Before Hermione could protest, Ginny took her hand and dragged her in.

-Look who's here! –Ginny announced with a sing sang voice. Hermione smiled shyly as she analyzed the situation. Ginny walked away from her and sat next to Fleur, who held a beautiful redheaded girl in her arms.

Harry smiled back at her from the couch. Next to him was George, who smiled too as he stood up and walked towards her to hug her. Hermione smiled when she realized that Artie's nose was just like George's

-Our smart Hermione's back!- he exclaimed as he hugged her and kissed her cheek – you look amazing.

-Thank you George. You look great too.

It was true, though she could see a shadow in his eyes, obviously due to the loss of his brother. Once he pulled away he could see the room again.

-So you're Hermione Krum right? How does it feel?

Bill and Charlie were sitting on the floor flicking through some old brooms catalogues, both with bright smiles on their faces. She smiled too.

-I know what you're trying to do George and it's not going to work- she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, though she kept smiling – you're not making fun of me this time.

Everybody laughed and that's when Hermione noticed Percy and Mr. Weasley standing near the chimney.

-How are you, Hermione? - Mr. Weasley asked as he looked at her warmly –And what about little Artie?

Again, she felt the punch of guilt on her chest as she evaded Mr. Weasley's eyes.

-He stayed in the garden with Viktor- Charlie and George chuckled- apparently he likes gnomes.

-My baby will never get near those things- said an extremely annoying voice. Hermione turned her head to face Lavender Brown, who was sitting in the couch looking at her nastily.

Hermione took a deep breath and forced a smile.

-Hi Lavender

-Hermione- she said politely, looking away from her.

She looked in the same direction and suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat. Behind Harry, looking at her intensely was _him_.

-Hi Ron- she managed to say.

-Hi Hermione. It's nice to have you back- he greeted her, but then he added- With your husband and kid.

The tension could be cut with a knife and Hermione was about to say something else when she heard a familiar laugh. Her two year son came running towards her with a big smile on his face, his cheeks pink.

-Mommy! – He screamed as she took him in her arms and lifted him on the air- House-elves!

Viktor came right after behind him with an expression that Hermione couldn't read.

Hermione waited silently as Viktor greeted the Weasleys and looked away as he stretched Ron's hand.

-Why did he said house-elves?- Hermione asked Viktor as she laughed, completely absorted in his son.

-He thinks the gnomes are house-elves- Viktor explained, laughing too - he ran around the garden, chasing them to free them.

-It sounds like he'll be the future president of s.p.e.w - Harry joked as he looked at the kid lovingly.

-Or the future seeker of Bulgaria, like the father- Charlie said as he stood up and staring at the boy carefully- Viktor Krum Jr.

- His name is actually Arthur, like your father – Viktor corrected him, looking at Hermione who was completely pale.

Everybody except by Ginny, Harry and Mr. Weasley looked at Artie in state of shock and then looked at Mr. Weasley, who had a big smile on his face.

-And now I say it to you Viktor, it's a real honor.

-Hermione had a lot of names- he said shrugging- But the day Artie vas born we knev that it vas the right one.

-We have thought of Arthur as a name for our baby. I guess we'll have to take it out of our list, love- again, the voice of Lavender filled the room and everyone tensed again.

-I guess- Ron muttered as he looked at Viktor and then at Hermione in a strange way. She looked away immediately. As always, Ron's eyes on her got her extremely nervous.

And again, everyone went silent. Apparently, Lavender had a special talent to make everyone feel uncomfortable.

-Firebolt! - Artie suddenly screamed, breaking the silence. He pointed at the catalogue that Charlie held in his hand and looked at Viktor expectantly.

Charlie looked in state of shock as the shiny broom came in and out of the paper. Viktor smiled as he nodded.

-Yes champ, that's a Firebolt- he congratulated Artie and kissed the top of his head, still covered by the cap. He and Hermione looked at each other for a moment and then Hermione nodded. It was time. Viktor stared at Artie for a moment and then took out the cap and looked away. But in the exact moment Hermione opened her mouth, Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the room.

-I brought you something to drink! - She walked inside the living room with a big tray full of glasses. Hermione immediately forgot what she was about to do and put Artie on the floor to help Mrs. Weasley. What happened after that was so fast that she couldn't even tell what happened first. She heard the glasses breaking on the floor and then Artie was crying and Mrs. Weasley was pale and shaking, staring at him. The shock on her expression spoke for itself

-Are you alright, sweetheart? – Mr. Weasley asked as he walked towards her – Molly, you're cold.

But Mrs. Weasley's eyes were hooked on Artie, who wasn't crying anymore and walked towards Charlie with a smile on his face. Lavender stood up and walked towards her with a concerned expression.

-Let me help you Molly- She held her wand and pointed at the pieces of glass on the floor, but Mrs. Weasley took her hand and shook her head. Her eyes were now on Hermione.

-Hermione will help me- she said sharply.

Not even Lavender would have argued one of Mrs. Weasley's orders, so she walked towards the couch again and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione looked at Artie and then walked towards Mrs. Weasley. Silently and avoiding her look all the time she picked all the pieces of glass off the floor and put them on the tray.

-Thanks. Now come with me to the kitchen- she wasn't asking. Hermione looked at Viktor for a moment.

-Keep an eye on Artie- she murmured as she looked as his son played with Charlie, trying to get the brooms catalogue from him.

Viktor nodded and then she looked back at Mrs. Weasley.

-Arthur, I need you to help me with something- she said to her husband, who looked confused but didn't say anything.

They both followed Mrs. Weasley towards the kitchen. She didn't say anything as she put the tray over the table and took out her wand. Contrary to what Hermione thought, she didn't point at the glasses but at the door, shutting it. She could hear her mumbling spells as she sat on the table and took a deep breath. Mr. Weasley was totally confused.

-What's going on, Molly?- he looked from his wife to Hermione, looking for an answer, but Hermione just kept her eyes on the floor, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to say the first word.

-I'm listening Hermione- she suddenly said, looking at her intently, with tears in her eyes- I'm waiting for you to give me a good reason for what I've just seen.

-I'm sorry Molly but I don't understand a word- Mr. Weasley intervened, totally puzzled- What are you talking about?

Her eyes left Hermione to look at her husband.

-The boy Arthur! Haven't you seen him?

-Artie?

-Please Arthur you've held six boys like him in your arms. You should've noticed it- she looked as he man finally put all the pieces together and opened his eyes wide in complete shock. He looked at Hermione, who was trying hard not to cry –He's our grandson. Ron's son. A Weasley. Am I wrong Hermione?

She just looked at them, unable to say something. This wasn't the way she wanted them to find out.


	4. Brilliant Mistake

–_He's our grandson. Ron's son. A Weasley. Am I wrong Hermione? _

_She just looked at them, unable to say something. This wasn't the way she wanted them to find out. _

_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brilliant Mistake.**  
_

The minutes passed and the kitchen stayed silent, a silence that had spoken by itself, giving away the truth. Hermione moved her hand to her face to wipe off the tears that were coursing down her cheeks

-Why did you leave? - Mrs. Weasley suddenly asked, breaking the silence as she looked at Hermione directly at the eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down on the table, facing Mrs. Weasley.

-I had to find my parents. I went to Australia. – Hermione said as calmed as she could. She was not telling her why she left, but she was telling them the truth of what had happened after she did. They deserved to know - I guess I did a good work modifying their memories because a month passed and I still couldn't find them.

The Weasleys looked at each other. When Hermione disappeared, Harry had told them that she was probably looking for her parents, but they didn't know it had taken her so long to find them.

-The ministry of Australia offered their help and I decided to come back, after all I wasn't helping at all with the search.

-But you didn't come back. Why? - Mr. Weasley asked. He was finally able to talk.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then shook her head.

-I don't know- she really didn't know why, but thought that maybe was because she was afraid of Ron's reaction when he saw her again. - Without even knowing why, I ended up knocking at Viktor's house door. I told him I needed time to think.

-Think about what? – Mrs. Weasley asked inquisitively.

-About everything- Hermione simply said, looking down at her hands- Viktor was very nice to me, he didn't make questions, and neither his parents.

She took another deep breath and looked up. This was the part of the story they wanted to hear.

-One day I was helping Mrs. Krum to hang up a new painting she had made and suddenly I passed out – her eyes sparkled as she remembered the moment that had surely changed her life -When I woke up in my bed, surrounded by the Krums, I found out that Artie was coming to my life.

Hermione looked at the Weasleys, but they didn't say anything.

-I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to come back to Hogwarts, a career, a job. I definitely didn't want a baby. But the Krums changed my mind. Though Artie wasn't blood related to them they were as happy as he was a Krum.

-He's a Weasley- Mrs. Weasley said bluntly.

-And they knew it from the very beginning, but they didn't care at all. Viktor was the last born in their family and for them my baby, a stranger's baby, was a blessing.

-He would've been a blessing to all of us as well, Hermione- Mr. Weasley was using his soft tone again. She turned her head to him and gave him an apologetic look.

-I was sure of that, Mr. Weasley. And I swear I wanted to come back- she evaded the man's look to add - I just didn't feel ready.

-Ready for what?

She hesitated for a moment before she spoke.

-Ron- she muttered, but it was loud enough for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to hear- I didn't want to face him, not after what happened. But at the same time I wanted to talk to him, to clear things up and of course tell him about Artie.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

-And then again, you didn't. What happened?

-A few days later I was preparing everything to come back. I still didn't have news about my parents, but talking to Ron and of course with all of you was something I couldn't put back.

They both gave her questioning looks as she looked for the right words for what she was going to tell.

-Viktor's father was an auror, one of the best. He was after a group of death eaters, but they were four and he couldn't fight them all- Hermione took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears back. Though she had barely met him, she held a special affection for the man who offered her his house to raise her unborn child. She looked up at Mrs. Weasley, who was staring at her blankly and decided to continue- Viktor and Darina, Viktor's mother, were devastated and after all they had done for me I just couldn't leave them alone.

She stared into Mrs. Weasley's eyes again. She had tears in them, but Hermione recognized the understanding look she used to give her years ago.

-I stayed with them for another month. As soon as the Australian minister informed me they had found my parents I made sure that Viktor and his mother were fine and came back. It wasn't easy, my parents weren't my parents anymore and I had to work hard to bring them back to their normal lives and make them remember everything.

Mrs. Weasley took her hand and she sighed in relief.

-You should've come to us for help, you weren't alone- she said I a low, calmed voice. Hermione tensed.

-I tried. I went to the minister to talk to you, Mr. Weasley- in that moment she looked away and swallowed hard as she moved her hand away from Mrs. Weasley. The mere thought of that moment of her life caused her to shudder- And that's when I found out that Ron was getting married to Lavender.

Mr. Weasley made a sound with his tongue that Hermione couldn't interpret.

-You should've come and talk to me anyways. You should've talked to Ron.

She immediately stood up and faced Mr. Weasley like she had never done before.

- I couldn't just come to him and tell him that I was pregnant with his baby, that he should marry me!- she decided to low her voice when she saw Mr. Weasley's terrified expression. Looking at Mrs. Weasley she sat down again and took a deep breath-I didn't want his pity.

-This is such a ridiculous situation- Mrs. Weasley said as she took Hermione's hands in his again – What did you do after that?

-My parents didn't know I was pregnant, so once again I asked Viktor for help- by the way her expression had changed when she mentioned Viktor, Hermione could tell that Mrs. Weasley didn't like him at all -He and his mother came to my house. They asked me to come back with them. Viktor had talked to Drumstrang's headmaster and he was willing to accept me so I could finish my studies, even though he knew I was in the state I was. I thought it was the craziest idea ever, but next day everything changed. There was a big picture of me and Viktor at the Yule Ball in the papers and magazines. They talked about our supposed marriage with scandalous and fake details, and obviously they talked about my pregnancy. That's when everybody thought I was married to Viktor and pregnant with his baby.

-But that was a lie.

Hermione nodded.

- Viktor's lie. In order to get a vacant for me at Drumstrang he had told the headmaster that I was married to him and that he was the father of my child.

-And you didn't say anything about it- Mrs. Weasley's voice was cold again and she immediately removed her hands. She stood up and started to walk in circles, waiting for Hermione to finish her story.

-I was almost four month pregnant by then and the maternal instincts kicked. Viktor's mother talked to me about to hard would it be for my baby to be the child of someone married to a woman who wasn't his or her mother. She told me that my baby deserved a last name and a father.

-Ron was all that. And we were your family, his family. Viktor Krum stole you away from us!

Hermione stood up too to face Mrs. Weasley, her face was red with anger.

-No he didn't! Viktor is a great man. He didn't leave me alone for a minute and was always there for me- she was raising her voice for the first time –But even though Viktor was great with me, every moment, every second I knew that once Artie was born I had to tell Ron.

-Artie is two years old and we never knew anything about you two- Mrs. Weasley reproached her.

She took a seat again, looking down at the table and playing with her hands. That was something she couldn't explain. The maternity had transformed her into someone she could barely recognize and it was even harder to explain it after the mistake she had made.

-When I first saw Artie all my standards and moral senses disappeared. He was a part of me, the most important, and I had to protect him. Viktor's mother was right; he deserved the best and I would do anything for him to have it - She stopped for a moment, her eyes still on the table - When he was born I also started to be afraid. It scared me to death that someone would come a take him away from me. And that's why I stayed away and didn't say anything. I didn't want to share him with anyone, not even with you- she let out a sad smile as she added, looking back at Mrs. Weasley - How selfish of me.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and smiled too as Mr. Weasley came right behind her and put an arm over her shoulder.

-That's what people call becoming a mother- Mr. Weasley affirmed, squeezing his wife's shoulder.

Hermione shrugged and looked down again.

-Viktor was the best father I could ever imagine for Artie. Darina was happy too. It was like Artie had come in the exact moment they both needed him the most, after what happned to Viktor's father and all those years without a kid in the family. I thought that they needed him more than you or Ron did, and with that excuse I eased my soul for two years.

Mrs. Weasley was totally furious now, red with anger and clenching her fists.

-Then why did you come back?! If you got a new family for our grandson and made him believe he was the son of a famous Quidditch player. Is this a way of torturing us?! To revenge for whatever Ronald did to you?!

Hermione opened her eyes wide and simply said.

-I just want to do the right thing.

-You should've thought about that before you lied to us all!- Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms over her chest as Mr. Weasley tried to calm her down.

-I don't want Artie to hate me or Ron for what happened- Hermione snapped back -I want him to know the truth, to know he's loved for a lot of people. Even though he's just a little kid, he understands what's going on, or at least has a slight idea of it. And if someday he asks me, I want to tell him that I tried, that I did everything in my hands for him to be happy.

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears off of her face and looked at Hermione blankly. She opened her mouth to say something, but the noise coming from the living room interrupted her. The three in the room looked at each other and immediately Mrs. Weasley opened the door and walked towards the room, with Hermione and Mr. Weasley behind her.

The scene was almost catastrophic. Viktor and Ron were both totally red, screaming at each other with all the Weasleys and Harry trying to keep them apart. Ron's lip was bleeding and Viktor hair was all messed up.

-It is not my fault at all! You lost your chance with her, all I did vas helping her while you vere marrying with another woman!

Ron completely ignored him as he tried to pull away from Bill's strong grip. Lavender cried hysterically and Fleur tried to calm her down with a strange expression on her face.

-I always knew you didn't want just to be her friend. And here is the proof! - Ronald said, pointing at Artie, who was about to cry in Charlie's arms. The way he looked at her son made Hermione shudder – I don't know what you did, but you convinced her!

Hermione stepped up to Ron with both hands on her hips, glaring at him.

-Convinced me of what?! Tell me Ronald, I would like to know! What did Viktor convince me of?

Both men realized of Hermione's presence and their expressions immediately changed. Viktor walked towards Charlie and took Artie in his hands and Ron, redder than ever, backed down and looked away from Hermione.

There was an uncomfortable silence. The Weasleys looked at each other wondering if they had to hold Hermione now, but she didn't move.

-You're a complete git, Ronald Weasley- she said with a trembling voice as she shook her head, fighting the tears back –if you only opened your eyes for a moment you'd know the truth, but you're so thick…

-Lavender, Fleur go upstairs- Mrs. Weasley suddenly ordered, glaring at both women. They looked at each other, totally puzzled.

-I'm not going anywhere Molly…-Lavender started, but the look of the old woman became severer, if it was possible.

Fleur looked at Bill, who simply nodded at his wife. Lavender did the same, but Ron didn't look back at her and she had no choice. Sobbing and giving death looks at Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, the woman followed Fleur upstairs.

Charlie, Bill, Percy and George looked at each other, completely puzzled by Mrs. Weasley sudden reaction but Harry and Ginny simply sat down and waited for someone to open the deathly silence. Ron didn't know what to do, his eyes were still on the floor and he was shaking.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley, who simply nodded at her and motioned to talk. She looked at Artie and talking a deep breath looked back at Ron.

-I think all of you need to know, and I'm tired of pretending – Hermione waited for Ron to look at her, but he didn't. She sighed before continuing – Three years ago I left because I was pregnant.

Everybody looked at her, not knowing what to say.

-Of course you were pregnant- Ron suddenly said derogatorily, pointing at Artie but not looking at him- with Viktor's kid.

Viktor rolled his eyes and sighed. Hermione took her hands to her face and shook her head once again.

-Oh please Ron look at him for a moment! – She screamed, full of pain and contained anger.

As is she had ordered all the people in the room to look at Artie, all the eyes went from her to him, including Ron's. At first he looked at the little kid puzzled, even with a bit of resentment, but after a few seconds his jaw dropped and his big blue eyes opened wide in realization. He had to notice, Hermione thought. Because his own eyes were looking back at him, smiling lazily as he yawned in Viktor's arms.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long, boring chapter but I wanted you to know Hermione's reasons. I know I made her a little bit stupid, but she's just like every insecure girl that didn't want to be rejected.


End file.
